shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Headquarters/Clean Up Committee
'What We Do' We are here to clean up the filthy messes that you Pirates leave behind! As we are the Sanitation Regulation Department!!! #We remove any unnecessary categories and add missing categories on your pages to better organize ourselves! #We regulate which categories can stay in the wiki and which cannot! We don't need another category for something which already has one! And no stupid ones! #Boy! Sometimes, we have a hard time reading your pages! We fix your spelling and grammar, so you are truly able to share your creativity with others. #We all want our wiki to look good, so it is our job to tidy up the layouts of page to make them more presentable and easier to understand. #We look out for pages that have directly plagiarized the work of others within their pages. e.g. copying the wording directly from another article, whilst claiming the creative credit for the work or not declaring at some point that it is not their own work. #We look through pages and see if they are candidates for deletion. #We punish those who break our rules or mess with our users and send them to Impel Down. WE ENFORCE IMPEL DOWN! Some of the Clean Up Committee will use acronyms when editing your pages to avoid having extremely long edit summaries. For a translation of these acronyms please look here. 'Jobs' Below are the current list of jobs that need to be completed by members of the Clean Up Committee. When a job is taken by a committee member they should change with page from saying "Job Available" to "Job Taken by ...." (... to be replace with their username). 'Devil Fruit Template' * Add the Devil Fruit Template to ALL Devil Fruit pages. (Reward per letter: 30,000,000) ** A: Job Taken (Caring16) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** B: Job Taken (Caring16) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** C: Job Taken (Caring16) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** D: Job Taken (Caring16) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** E: Job Taken (Caring16) (done) ** F: Job Taken (Caring16) ** G: Job Taken (Kai-De Avalon) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** H: Job Taken (Kai-De-Avalon) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** I: Job Taken (Kai-De-Avalon) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** J: Job Avalable (Kai-De-Avalon) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** K: Job Available ** L: Job Taken (Wyvern 0m3g4) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** M: Job Available ** N: Job Available ** O: Job Available ** P: Job Available ** Q: Job Available ** R: Job Available ** S: Job Available ** T: Job Available ** U: Job Available ** V: Job Taken (Wyvern 0m3g4) (done) (Job Completion Confirmed, Reward Given) ** W: Job Available ** X: Job Available ** Y: Job Available ** Z: Job Available * Update the Devil Fruit template (Reward per type 75,000,000) ** Paramecia: Job Available ** Zoan: Job Available ** Logia: Job Available 'Devil Fruit Shop' * Update the entries on the Devil Fruit Shop page, by removing deleted Devil Fruits and adding ones which are missing: (Reward per letter 50,000,000 ** A: Job Available ** B: Job Available ** C: Job Available ** D: Job Completed, Reward Given (Kai-De Avalon) ** E: Job Available ** F: Job Available ** G: Job Available ** H: Job Taken (Kai-De-Avalon) ** I: Job Available ** J: Job Available ** K: Job Available ** L: Job Available ** M: Job Available ** N: Job Available ** O: Job Available ** P: Job Available ** Q: Job Available ** R: Job Available ** S: Job Available ** T: Job Available ** U: Job Available ** V: Job Available ** W: Job Available ** X: Job Available ** Y: Job Available ** Z: Job Available Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Ship of Fools Fanon 'Devil Fruit Shop/Paramecia' * Update the entries on the Devil Fruit Shop/Paramecia page, by removing deleted Devil Fruits and adding ones which are missing: (Reward per letter 25,000,000) ** A: Job Available ** B: Job Available ** C: Job Available ** D: Job Available ** E: Job Available ** F: Job Available ** G: Job Available ** H: Job Available ** I: Job Available ** J: Job Available ** K: Job Available ** L: Job Available ** M: Job Available ** N: Job Available ** O: Job Available ** P: Job Available ** Q: Job Available ** R: Job Available ** S: Job Available ** T: Job Available ** U: Job Available ** V: Job Available ** W: Job Available ** X: Job Available ** Y: Job Available ** Z: Job Available 'Devil Fruit Shop/Zoan' * Update the entries on the Devil Fruit Shop/Zoan page, by removing deleted Devil Fruits and adding ones which are missing: (Reward per letter 25,000,000) ** A: Job Available ** B: Job Available ** C: Job Available ** D: Job Available ** E: Job Available ** F: Job Available ** G: Job Available ** H: Job Available ** I: Job Available ** J: Job Available ** K: Job Available ** L: Job Available ** M: Job Available ** N: Job Available ** O: Job Available ** P: Job Available ** Q: Job Available ** R: Job Available ** S: Job Available ** T: Job Available ** U: Job Available ** V: Job Available ** W: Job Available ** X: Job Available ** Y: Job Available ** Z: Job Available 'Devil Fruit Shop/Logia' * Update the entries on the Devil Fruit Shop/Logia page, by removing deleted Devil Fruits and adding ones which are missing: (Reward per letter 25,000,000) ** A: Job Available ** B: Job Available ** C: Job Available ** D: Job Available ** E: Job Available ** F: Job Available ** G: Job Available ** H: Job Available ** I: Job Available ** J: Job Available ** K: Job Available ** L: Job Available ** M: Job Available ** N: Job Available ** O: Job Available ** P: Job Available ** Q: Job Available ** R: Job Available ** S: Job Available ** T: Job Available ** U: Job Available ** V: Job Available ** W: Job Available ** X: Job Available ** Y: Job Available ** Z: Job Available 'Duplicate Categories' * Change the categories in all of one duplicate category to match the other category. (Reward 50,000,000) ** Move all entries in the Category:Doctors to Category:Doctor. 'Story Series Subcategories' * Find any stories that are in a series and create a subcategory of Stories for all stories in said series e.g. New Horizon. 'Impel Down' Okay deckswabbers! This here is the S.o.F wiki punishment sheet. If you galleywads do anything harmful against our loved wiki or its precious crew members, you'll be shipped of to Impel Down to serve time with our beloved jailers! We have our own prison where we can imprison you! ... Here are screen shots of the prison: Impel_Down_Symbol.png|Impel Down Logo Impel Down Underwater.jpg|Impel Down Impel-Down-one-piece-11287434-704-396.jpg|Level 1: Crimson Hell Beast_Hell.jpg|Level 2: Wild Beast Hell Kiga_Jigoku.JPG|Level 3: Starvation Hell Level4.JPG|Level 4: Blazing Hell Freezinghell.JPG|Level 5: Freezing Hell New_Kama_Land.jpg|Level 5.5: New Kama Land or Okama Hell! Impel_Down_Prisoners.PNG|Level 6: Eternal Hell Impe.jpg|Level 6 Prisoner Impe2.jpg|Chief Warden Magellan: The Executioner Sadi-chan.PNG|Sadi-chan: Chief Warden: "Tormentor" four_Demon_Guards.PNG|Four Demon Guards: Tormentors/Executioners 'Rules of Parole' For those who sentenced to a certain level according to their degree of violations that they have committed, their status will remain on that level even after the user has finished their sentence. For each week that has passed after the sentence was done, the level they will decrease for each week has passed by if they are on good behavior. For example, if a user was sentenced to level 4 of impel down and finished with his sentence, as long as the user is well-behaved and have not violated any more rules or disrupt the wiki community in the next week, he will go to level 3. If he is well-behaved the next week, he will go to level 2 but if he instead misbehaves, he will go back to level 4 or higher depending on the degree of his crimes on this week. So in total, it will take 4 weeks to completely clear his criminal record on this wiki if he behaves well for that long after finishing his sentence! Got that? This does NOT apply to levels higher than level 4 as the time needed to be on parole will be much higher to ensure the punished user learned their lesson. HOWEVER, this rule does''' NOT APPLY''' to those who are sentenced to LVL 6! Those were banned WILL STAY BANNED!!!!!! Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Ship of Fools Fanon